You're My Angel
by DramaQueenMaureen
Summary: Collins is sick of suburbia and bored with his life. He's just looking for something to break the monotony. Then, he meets the new kid, who does just that... CollinsAngel schoolfic New summary, same story!
1. Meeting an Angel

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever! happy dance I hope you like it, but if you don't, I understand…sometimes I hate it too. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be printed out, shown to my friends, and ridiculed for the next five years. One last thing…Collins/Angel Fluffy Land is my happy place…yay!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, I wouldn't be sitting here writing stupid fan fictions about it, I'd be partying it up with Wilson and Idina!**

Allendale, New Jersey – a.k.a. Suburbia, USA. It was a small, upper middle class town, populated mostly by white Christians with a handful of other races thrown in for political correctness. Odd, really, that a place barely 45 minutes' drive from the diversity of New York City could be so bland, white bread, and generally intolerant. But such is life – and Tom Collins was beginning to question his own.

Sure, he was privileged, but what did he really have to treasure? His friends were the only solace he had from the monotonous life of an only child with high-paid corporate parents who usually left him well enough alone. He was smart and did well in school, but hardly enjoyed it; athletic, but not on any sports teams – Collins went through life on autopilot.

He just wished he could find his passion – his friends certainly had. Roger had his guitar, Maureen was a drama queen with a love for theater, and Mark's camera was practically an extension of his arm. The three of them had also staked out their respective opinions on dating: Mark longed for a relationship but was too shy to actually pursue one; Roger alternately pined for quiet Mimi and emo girl April; and Maureen pretty much flirted with anything, boy or girl, that had a pulse – especially the hyper-smart Joanne, whom Maureen had dubbed a "hot nerd." Collins, however, had never really had much interest in girls…yet another reason why he felt more distant with each passing day.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a typical afternoon in the life of Brookside School eighth-graders. The four friends had just bid each other goodbye – it was sort of an unspoken agreement that they could split up and do their own thing at recess. Mark would smuggle his camera outside and do some filming, Maureen would head to her drama club meetings, Collins went to the library, and Roger…well, Roger skulked around doing God-knows-what. Collins stacked up his books and, for lack of anything better to do, prepared to study for math. He walked into the library and, clumsy mid-growth-spurt teenager that he was, promptly slammed into someone and knocked them to the ground.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry!" Collins exclaimed, and knelt down to help the boy pick up his scattered belongings.

The boy looked up and gave Collins a small smile. "That's okay, it was probably my fault." There was no other way to describe it – this boy was beautiful. He had huge, chocolate brown eyes with long lashes, full lips, high cheekbones, and skin the color of brown sugar. "I'm Angel Dumott Schunard. I'm a new eighth-grader," he said in a soft, musical voice.

"Friends call me Collins. Tom Collins," he added as an afterthought. He wasn't sure why – half the people in the school didn't even know his first name. He could see the chipped-off remnants of glittery blue nail polish on Angel's fingers – and was that a smudge of eyeliner, or just a shadow? Collins immediately decided to get to know this new student. "Wanna come study with me?"

During the next twenty minutes, Collins told Angel a little bit about himself; he learned in return that Angel played the drums, had two older brothers, and was born in Puerto Rico but grew up in New York City. When the lunch bell rang, Collins asked, "Want to officially establish yourself as a loser by sitting with me and my friends?"

Angel smiled brightly and replied, "If all the losers are like you, I would be more than happy to." This remark, for some reason, caused Collins to blush. _What is up with me today?_ he thought.


	2. Falling Fast

**Hey guys…I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO sorry it took me so long to update!!! I have a shitload of excuses for ya, but I know you really just want to read the story. On another note, in case you couldn't tell, this is going to be mostly Collins-centric because he rocks, but will occasionally focus on Angel a little more. Anyway, reviews are love, and don't hate me for being slow to update…it's coming!**

"Hey, everybody, this is Angel," Collins said as they reached the lunch table. "Angel, this is Mark, Roger, and Maureen." The three friends greeted Angel with a sunny wave (Maureen), a nod (Roger), and a close-up (Mark, of course), and they all sat down to eat. Maureen opened her brown paper bag and shrieked like she had found her kitten's head inside.

"Tuna again?! Ew! That's it – I'm going on hunger strike!" She marched theatrically to the trash can and dumped the offending bag and its contents, then sulkily plopped back down in her seat. All eyes in the cafeteria were, of course, on her, but most of the school had gotten used to Maureen's drama by now.

Seeing Angel's slightly-amused-but-totally-baffled expression, Collins leaned over and whispered, "This is typical Maureen. She starts some kind of crazy protest at least once a week." As usual after one of these displays, nobody really had much to say.

Five minutes later, Maureen broke the silence at the table. "God, I'm starving. Mark, do you have any money?"

XXXXXXXXX

By the next week, Angel was as accepted in the group of friends as he would have been had he known them all his life. Collins and Angel found that they had several classes together, and were becoming fast friends.

Unfortunately for Collins, almost everything embarrassing that happened to him happened in front of Angel – spilling food, falling off chairs, tripping in the halls…the works. He honestly didn't know what his problem was lately. For some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off Angel, and was constantly drawn to him. He had noticed a few little quirks in him, such as carrying a messenger bag with a daisy on it instead of a backpack and a fondness for nail polish and purple t-shirts, but he knew that wasn't why. He didn't find Angel strange at all. So why couldn't he stop staring?

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Angel and Collins were walking home from school, talking about movies. Angel took a deep breath and asked suddenly, interrupting Collins, "Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

Collins replied, "Yeah, I'll call Maureen and the guys when I get home."

"No, I mean – with me…_just_ me…tonight?" Angel was shy all of a sudden.

Collins' mind went into panic mode. _What? This can't be happening – I can't be gay! I'm fourteen-fucking-years old! _However, without permission from his brain, he heard the words "Sure, I'd love to," issue from his mouth, and he realized that he really did mean it. Collins smiled and said, "If you pay for the movie, I'll buy you dinner tonight. Deal?"

Angel grinned ecstatically. "Deal. I'll meet you at the theater at seven." The two boys, unable to wipe shy smiles from their faces, parted ways and headed for home.


	3. Big Night

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! If I know you, you know why I never update, and if I don't……well, sorry. Every review earns virtual lollipops!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, this wouldn't be a FAN fiction; it'd be an author-fiction or some other silly thing.**

Angel opened the door of the small house, still ecstatic, beating out a rhythm on the side of his bag. His brothers were the only ones home, as usual for a single-parent home in the middle of the afternoon.

"Yo, Angel, could you tape the Lakers game for me tonight? I got a date." his oldest brother Enrico called.

"I can't. I have a date too!" Angel practically sang.

"Hey, that's great, little bro! What's her name?"

"Well…Tom Collins, actually." Enrico wasn't particularly shocked at this. He had had his suspicions, and he didn't really care. He was extremely close to his little brother, and he loved him no matter what.

"What kind of a name is Tom for a chick?" the middle brother, David, asked as he entered the room.

"I think Tom is a boy, David," Enrico said gently, looking to Angel to confirm this. Angel nodded.

"What?!" Angel hung his head. It was almost always his fault when David got mad, which was a frequent occurrence. "Angel, why do you have to be such a friggin' fairy?!"

"Just leave him alone. It's none of your business," Enrico said, ever the peacemaker between David and Angel.

"Thanks, Rico. I gotta go get dressed," Angel said softly as he went up the stairs.

David rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Angel closed the door to his room, rummaged through the back of his closet, and pulled out the outfit he had been dying to wear. Perfect.

XXXXXXX

Collins fumbled for his key and opened the door of his large, empty house, mind racing. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but it just felt right. It made sense now – he knew why he was acting strangely around Angel, and he was happier than he'd felt in a long time. Was it possible that he was in love?

As he walked into his room, Collins realized that for what was possibly the first time in his life, he was wondering, _What the hell am I going to wear?_ Hmm…He would call Maureen. She'd know what to do.

"Speak, peasant." Maureen answered her phone.

"Shut up, Maureen, it's Collins. Look, I kind of have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going on a date tonight, and I don't know what to wear."

"Oh my God, Collins, with who?"

"Um…Angel." Collins replied shyly.

Maureen screamed into the phone. "I'm so happy for you guys!!" Collins knew she would be accepting. Speedtalking the way she always did when she was excited, she said, "Okay, so wear the blue shirt, jeans, and that really cool leather jacket. Gotta go. Bye!"

Before he could even reply, the dial tone was ringing in his ears. Knowing Maureen and her big mouth, she was probably calling Mark and Roger right now to tell them the news. Collins didn't mind. After all, they were his best friends, and it wasn't like he wouldn't have told them anyway. They would understand, he was sure of it.

Collins got dressed according to Maureen's instructions, and prepared to go on his first real date ever. Who would've thought that it would be with a guy – an absolutely _perfect_ guy?

XXXXXXXX

Collins stood impatiently outside the theater, jiggling his foot nervously. His nerves were getting jumpier by the second. Where was he? It was 7:10, and the only person he could see along the whole road was a girl flamboyantly dressed in stiletto heeled boots, purple tights, a polka-dotted miniskirt, and a sparkly pink sweater.

A girl who looked increasingly familiar as she got closer… "_Angel?_"

Angel panicked. "Oh, shit. Oh, God. This was way too much, wasn't it? Now you hate me."

"Whoa, slow down, Angelcake." Collins laughed, the pet name springing up unbidden. "You look positively lovely."

Angel beamed – a different, prettier smile than Collins had seen before. He – _she _– really did look nice, in her black bob wig and expertly applied makeup.

"So…what movie do you wanna see?" He didn't even pay attention when she was buying the tickets; he was too busy watching her to absorb insignificant details like which movie she chose.

The movie turned out to be some sappy, romantic-comedy chick flick. Within the first fifteen minutes or so, Collins had already figured out how it would end. He spent most of the boring movie stealing glances at Angel instead. During the sad part, Angel sniffled and rested her head on Collins' shoulder. Hmm...maybe this movie wasn't so bad after all…

They crossed the street to the café, discussing the pros and cons of the movie they'd just seen and making an awkward (at least in Collins' case) attempt at flirting. As they sat down, Angel asked jokingly, "So…what does this make us? Boyfriend-boyfriend? Boyfriend-girlfriend? _Loverrrrs?_" she teased, drawing out the "r."

Collins chuckled. "You're my Angel; let's just leave it at that." Angel smiled at the use of the possessive pronoun.

Suddenly, Collins called across the room, "Guys, I know it's you, you can put the menus down." Sheepishly, Maureen, Roger, and Mark peeked out from behind the large menus they had been holding rather theatrically over their faces, and then came over to say hi.

"Hey, guys! Omigod, Angel, you look so cute! Where did you get your shoes?" Maureen babbled on endlessly. Mark intently filmed everyone's reactions to the situation, from the mildly annoyed waiter (A/N: Can anyone say Life Café?) to slightly dumbstruck Roger to Collins, who was blushing yet again.

"You know, Angel," Mark remarked, "You really have an effect on Collins. I've known him for years, and I've _never _seen him blush like that." This, of course, caused Collins to blush even more and stare intently at his glass of water.

Angel laughed – she had a decidedly feminine giggle. "It's okay, honey, you're cute when you blush."

Collins looked up at his friends, embarrassed. "Um, guys…would you mind giving us a little privacy, please?"

Maureen gave him a confused look (Privacy? Whatever for?), then recognition dawned on her face. "_Oh_…" As she and the boys left, she gave them a knowing eyebrow wiggle. Mark got one last shot of Angel in drag, then said "Have fun," in a singsong voice, and Roger mumbled something friendly, but entirely incomprehensible.

Angel leaned over and asked, "What did he say?"

Collins shrugged. "Who knows? I've been friends with the boy my whole life and even I don't know what the hell he's saying half the time."

Angel smiled. That smile again, the new, pretty smile. It practically made Collins go into cardiac arrest, just witnessing such a perfect smile.

The two made light conversation for a while, then paid for their food and left. As they walked down the street in the direction of Angel's house, she began chattering on about teachers, her speech getting progressively faster and higher-pitched. She talked a lot when she was nervous. Collins knew why she was nervous. It was different, being completely alone like this.

Quietly, he interrupted her. "Angel."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. He took her face in his hands and gave her what was possibly the smallest, shyest kiss in the history of the universe. She looked at him with stars in her eyes and kissed him back, for real this time. Collins felt everything you were supposed to feel: fireworks, doves twittering, the Mormon Tabernacle Choir singing the Hallelujah Chorus…you know the drill. No question, he was in love.

As they reached Angel's house, Collins gave her one last kiss and promised to see her in school tomorrow. Then he made his way back to his own house, still dizzy with the intoxicating power of first love.

**Aww….we all wish we had a boyfriend as cute as Collins. Or at least **_**a **_**boyfriend…but don't get me started on my perpetually-single-girl rant. Review Gal grants magical super-powered cupcakes to reviewers!**


	4. Oops!

**Hey, whodathunk another update so soon (heavy sarcasm)? I know you hate me for writing such obscenely short chapters…I'm trying, guys. Cut me some slack on the first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: If I am alive to be writing this, clearly I am not Jonathan Larson. Rest in peace, Jon.**

The moment Collins walked in the door of his house, he was faced with the accusing glares of his parents – home for once.

"Thomas, where on earth were you?" his father cried in a deep, imposing voice.

"Out. On a date. Not that _you'd _care."

"I most certainly do!" his mother interrupted indignantly. "Who were you on a date with?"

"Angel," Collins muttered.

"That new student you mentioned once?"

"Yeah, and Mom…I think I'm in love with him."

"_Him?!_" Collins watched defiantly as similar expressions of shock passed simultaneously over his parents' faces. It was almost comical how alike they were…and how alike their stupid prejudices were.

"Thomas!" Collins' mother shouted. "You are fourteen years old! I absolutely forbid this! To your room – _now._"

Collins shot both his so-called parents a deathly stare before slamming the door to his room and throwing himself angrily onto the bed. Well, telling the family hadn't gone any worse than he had expected…of course, this wasn't his _real _family. Family was with his friends, and now, with Angel.

XXXXXXX

The next day at school, Collins and Angel met up in the library at recess. Nobody was ever there, and the elderly librarian was usually asleep, so it was the perfect place to have a conversation without being interrupted.

He found her sitting at a table in the back of the library…unfortunately back in guy's clothing. He gave her a clandestine kiss on the cheek and sat down beside her. "So…did you, um…tell your family yet, about…us?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Sadly, yes. Is your family okay with it?"

"Rico and _mi mami _are fine, they're the best…it's David who scares me a little. He gets so mad at any tiny mention of me being gay – even if I say your name – and storms out of the room. Rico says he'll come around. I hope he's right…how'd it go with you?"

"My parents are definitely not as cool as your mom. They totally freaked out and forbade me to see you." Collins said, rolling his eyes. Angel stiffened. (A/N: Martha, if you are saying "dirty!" right now I will throttle you.)

"You're not going to listen, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm an adolescent, aren't I? It's not my problem that I come from a family of homophobic prudes." She relaxed again. "But somehow, when I see my aunts and uncles for Thanksgiving and they ask, 'So, any girlfriends yet?' I can't exactly see myself saying, oh yeah, by the way, I'm in love with a Puerto Rican cross-dresser named Angel."

Angel giggled, and then stopped, realizing what he had just said. "In love with me?" she whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" They shared a small, lovely kiss, and headed reluctantly to lunch.

XOXOXOXOXOCOLLINSANDANGEL

When the lovebirds reached their usual table, they noticed a new addition to the group. "Guys, this is Mimi," Roger said. "Mimi, these two loverboys over here are Angel and Collins." Unfazed by this last remark, Mimi gave them a very pretty smile.

Angel returned the smile. "Hi, chica!" The two seemed to take an immediate liking to each other. Lunch progressed as usual, until Maureen made an announcement.

"You guys, my parents are going away this weekend!"

"YES!" Mark, Collins, and Roger shouted simultaneously. Angel and Mimi shot each other confused looks. Ever-responsible Mark took it upon himself to explain.

"Maureen's 'rentals (A/N: yes, I love this expression) go on business trips and stuff all the time and leave her alone to look after herself – which, in my opinion, is never a good idea with Maureen. But anyway, we have a kind of ritual where we use it as an excuse to go over there and get high on sugar and go insane."

"Okay," Maureen babbled, "so Marky can bring the candy, I'll get soda, and – Angel and Collins, stop playing footsie under the table!" They blushed and moved their chairs a couple of inches apart.

Just then, who should walk over to them but Benny Coffin, the most popular guy in school.

"Well, well, well," Collins quipped, "Benjamin Coffin the third? Here? At this lowly table of freaks?"

"Shut up, I'm not here to see _you._" Benny growled. In a much gentler tone of voice, he said, "Mimi, you don't have to sit with these losers. Why don't you come hang with us?"

Mimi spoke up for the first time all day. "Why? So I can watch your cronies hang all over you while you brag about what pointlessly expensive thing you bought yesterday?"

Her new friends all laughed loudly. Roger put his arm shyly around the object of his affections, and Maureen and Angel both leaned over to give her a high five. Mimi would fit in just fine.

The bell rang, and the motley group of friends headed for their least favorite class – gym. At least it was the one class that the whole group had together.

"All right, kids," said the rather apathetic substitute gym teacher, "You guys can just take out the basketballs for today."

The friends got together and set up a boys-versus-girls basketball game, with Angel on the girls' team to even out the numbers. Maureen tried to convince her new crush Joanne to play, but Jo, who preferred to sit in the bleachers, steadfastly refused.

About halfway through class, the score was tied, with Collins and – surprisingly enough- Mimi doing most of the scoring. Of course, there was more flirting and joking going on than there was actual playing.

Angel got possession of the ball and started to take it towards the basket, laughing triumphantly at outrunning the boys.

"Come back here, you!" Collins chuckled as he sprinted after her. He caught up with her and circled his arms around her waist, picking her up and forgetting the rules of the game.

Angel giggled and shrieked, "Put me down, Collins!" Collins did so, and the two laughed and hugged.

Their laughter suddenly died down as they realized how silent it was. Every pair of eyes in the gym was staring coldly at them. Collins heard someone fake-cough, "_Fags."_

After a few moments of tense quiet, everyone returned to what they had been doing, though a sufficient amount of awkwardness pervaded the room like a plague. Collins and Angel both knew this was going to be very, very difficult.

**Uh-oh...what will our hero do? Heh, yeah...By the way, just to clarify, Collins and Angel are not out to the whole school, but obviously people are suspicious.**

**Reviews are love, so click GO!**


	5. Flour & Family Matters

**Yay, update! My computer has been temporarily relocated to a less watch-able location, so I'm gonna try to get another chapter up soon. –gasp- Two updates in less than a month? It's the Apocalypse! But seriously.**

**Disclaimer: WoooooOOOOoooo…I am the ghost of Jonathan Larson, and I own RENT! Ha ha. Yeah right.**

Collins slouched into the house. Surprisingly enough, both his parents were home. _Great…_he got to go from the idiots at school to the idiots at home. Both of them shot their son looks as he walked in – his mother's disapproving, his father's pitying.

The afternoon went by without any talking – at least not by Collins. However, even from his room, he could hear his parents arguing.

"He's too young!"

"Maybe it's just a phase…"

Collins sighed. Nothing like a little family bonding to cheer you up. He sat down at his computer to see if Angel was online. (A/N: Oh, yeah, I guess it's present-day…I never really specified, did I?)

**XxAngel 3: **Hey, you!

**ActualReality5256: **Hi! Just thinking about you.

**XxAngel 3: **I was gonna make some cookies for Mo's party. Wanna come over tomorrow and help?

**ActualReality5256: **You're baking?!

**XxAngel 3: **Well, store cookies suck. How bout you come over at 10?

**ActualReality5256: **Sounds good. I miss you already.

**XxAngel 3: **Only 12 more hours :-)

**ActualReality5256: **Do I get to meet David:-P

**XxAngel 3: **Don't even joke.

**ActualReality5256: **You know it was funny.

**XxAngel 3: **I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna get some sleep.

**ActualReality5256: **Sweet dreams.

XXXXXXXX

Collins knocked on the door of the Schunard household. He was glad to get out of his own house, which was beginning to feel like a prison, and see Angel.

A tall, thin young man with a small goatee answered the door. Collins assumed it was Enrico, Angel's favorite brother.

"Hey. You Tom Collins?"

"That's me."

Enrico gave him a kind but serious look. "You treat my little brother right, got it? He likes you a lot."

Collins smiled. "Absolutely."

"Angel's in the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks. Nice meeting you."

Collins walked into the kitchen to find Angel chatting with her mother. Angel's face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hi, Collins! This is my mom. Mom, this is Tom Collins."

Mrs. Schunard smiled. "So this is the boy my Angel's been talking about. It's very good to meet you."

"You too, Mrs. Schunard." said Collins.

The small Latina woman pulled him into a warm embrace. "Honey, call me Luisa. I want you to be part of the family now. Come over whenever you want…I know Angel would love it."

"Mama!" cried Angel, embarrassed.

She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone and stop embarrassing my baby."

Angel giggled a little as her mother left the room with a wink.

"I love your family."

"Let's make some cookies! Maureen's gonna love 'em, they're my favorites."

Collins smiled at how thoughtful his Angel was. "You know, I don't think I've made cookies since I was seven years old."

Angel looked at him disbelievingly. "You _haven't?_ We make cookies all the time in my house!"

"Well, my parents don't exactly go for the touchy-feely, quality-time, cookie-baking style of parenting."

"Well then, we'd better get started before you go through cookie withdrawal. You can start mixing the dry ingredients in that bowl over there."

"Right," said Collins, looking at the array of ingredients before him. "Um, which ones are the dry ingredients?"

Angel laughed and placed a few containers in front of him. "Sugar, flour, baking powder, salt, and brown sugar. Just measure them out with that measuring cup and then mix them together."

"You got it, Master Chef Angel." He measured out the flour and dumped it into the bowl. Of course, this caused a huge cloud of flour to explode into his face.

Angel looked over at him and cracked up. "You look like a ghost!"

"Oh, do I?" said Collins, taking a pinch of flour and flicking it at his lover. She giggled as she leaned over to wipe the flour off his nose. However, it soon escalated into a full-on flour fight. Before they knew it, almost the entire kitchen was covered in white powder. The couple looked around at the mess they had made.

"…Oh well, I'll clean it up later." Angel wrapped her arms around Collins and pulled him into a sweet little kiss.

Just then, David walked into the kitchen. "Who the hell is this?"

Angel blushed and untangled herself from Collins' arms. "Um, David, this is, uh, Tom Collins. I, um, I told you about him, right?"

David glared at his sibling. "Yeah, you told me about him, alright." He glanced at Angel's clothing, which, although definitely boys' clothes, was not the most masculine of outfits. His eyes narrowed as he saw that Collins had reached out to squeeze Angel's hand protectively. "Freaks." He slouched out of the room.

Angel looked at Collins sadly. "God, I am _so_ sorry. He's such a jerk sometimes."

"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault; you don't have to apologize for anything."

She smiled and sniffled, trying to hold back tears. "I don't know why I let him get to me so much. But when he says things like that, it's just…I don't know."

"Shh, I know. It's okay." He wrapped her in a tight hug. "And if you want me to leave, just say the word."

"You're too good to me."

"I could never be too good for you."

She chuckled a little. "I hope you don't think I'm rude if I ask you to leave."

"No, I understand. I'll see you at the party tomorrow." Collins gave Angel a goodbye kiss and left her to worry about her messed-up family while he went home to his own.

**Yeah, the ending kinda sucks. I was feeling rather uninspired, and it took me forever to write this chapter. But I would love a review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


End file.
